Garoto Vitrine
by Lyra Kajin
Summary: Que valor você estaria disposto a pagar pela companhia de alguém que pode te salvar da falência? Uma simples companhia pode terminar por se tornar muito mais. Este fic é um UA com person's em OCC - Kurama & Botan.
1. Chapter 1

Garoto Vitrine – Capitulo 1

**Notas da autora:**

_Ola pessoal! Está é meu primeiro fic de YuYu Hakushô,esta é uma fic Ua com person's em OCC. Espero que gostem está bastante divertido. Este fic é dedicado a minha Diva Madam Spooky!_

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de YuYu Hakushô não são meus. Por que nos dia em que os ganhar de presente o Kurama será o personagem principal e terá um romance com a Botan. u.u

**Casal protagonista:** Kurama & Botan.

_**#Garoto Vitrine #**_

Por: Lyra Kajin

Revisora: Madam Spooky.

_**#Capitulo 1.#**_

"Dificilmente concordo com uma das idéias do Yusuke, mas nessa eu vou ter que dar o braço a torcer. Aquele maluco fanático por brigas parece ter acertado pela primeira vez na vida".

"Aqui está seu pagamento pela noite anterior Minamino". – Falou a bela recepcionista entregando um pequeno maço de dinheiro ao ruivo.

"Acho que já conversamos a respeito do meu nome". – O ruivo argumentou pegando o dinheiro.

"Eu sei, mas não consigo te chamar pelo apelido que seus amigos lhe deram, parece um nome de lutador de sumo. Definitivamente não combina com você".

"Independente disso você está me atrasando para a minha aula".

"Desculpe, sim Kurama?"

"É, melhorou bastante agora". – Terminou o ruivo e em seguida saiu da distinta loja.

Enterprise...

"Droga". – Gritava uma bela jovem de cabelos azuis muito bem presos, derrubando sobre a mesa alguns papeis que pareciam ser importantes.

"Calma Botan". – Exclamou Keiko, sócia da jovem, aparentando muito mais calma que a amiga.

"Como calma... Eu tenho um maldito jantar de negócios para ir com aqueles Senhores chatos e antiquados, não posso aparecer lá sem ninguém".

"Mas, Botan, onde está o seu namorado? Ele pode ir com você ao jantar". – Comentou.

"Aquele mauricinho burro? Eu já o botei para correr, eu eim cara mais sem jeito!".

"Esse é o terceiro namorado em que você dá o fora nesse mês".

"Eu não tenho culpa se só arrumo incompetentes!".

"Bom, mas você sabe o quanto que os Jiriah prezam as aparências. Não vão gostar de te ver sozinha naquela mesa de forma alguma". – Concluiu Keiko fazendo um bico e balançando a cabeça negativamente.

"Quer parar de fazer isso? Onde, pelos Deuses, eu vou encontrar uma companhia assim em cima da hora? Esse maldito jantar já é depois de amanhã!" – Falou caindo sobre a cadeira e batendo com a cabeça na mesa. "Ai!" – Exclamou passando a mão na testa.

"Desse jeito além de sozinha vai ficar roxa". – Falou se aproximando de Botan. "Onde vamos achar uma companhia para você Botan? Se não espantasse todos os seus namorados agora você teria alguém!" – Disse dando um sermão.

"Por favor, Keiko, me poupe dos seus sermões. Eu não preciso de um namorado, apenas de uma companhia". – Falou sorrindo.

"Ah sim, isso faz muita diferença no final das contas!". – Disse Keiko desapontada.

Afinal, onde encontrariam uma companhia descente que pudesse acompanhar Botan em um jantar de negócios? Tirando de questão, é claro, os últimos 30 namorados malucos e sem cérebro que ela havia arrumado e alguns maníacos tarados que ela adorava colecionar como admiradores, com certeza se o gênio da jovem não fosse tão ruim ela teria alguém para levar consigo.

"Botan, o único jeito de você arranjar uma companhia descente seria se ela estivesse à venda e você comprasse, por que acho praticamente impossível isso acontecer de outro jeito!". – Falou Keiko sentada no chão.

"Vamos, Keiko, não perca as esperanças em mim!" – Exclamou Botan com um sinal de vitória nas mãos e jogando um caderno de telefones no colo da jovem.

"Quem disse que eu ainda tenho esperanças?" – Falou segurando o caderno nas mãos. "O que vamos fazer com isso?".

"Oras, vamos encontrar alguém descente nesses contatos que possa ir comigo!".

"Até podemos encontrar alguém para ir com você, mas decente nesses telefones é impossível". – Argumentou Keiko pela última vez antes que algumas planilhas fossem arremessadas ao seu encontro.

Logo uma pilha de lixo se formou no escritório...

"Isso é impossível! Como alguém tão bem sucedida como eu não tem uma companhia para esse jantar?" – Perguntou Botan bufando de ódio.

"Eu disse, eu disse..." – Falava Keiko já quase desaparecendo na papelada.

Parecia que todo o belo escritório agora tinha se transformado em um imenso mar de papel.

"Droga! Keiko, cadê você?" – Gritou, desesperada, Botan ao não poder mais ver a amiga.

"Socorro!" – Um socorro abafado foi ouvido e logo Botan pode ver uma pequena mão balançando na parte leste do mar em seu escritório.

"Não temas Keiko eu vou te salvar!" – Falou Botan adentrando o mar de papel e indo ao encontro da amiga.

No final já estavam sentadas em cima da mesa de Botan, cercadas de papel por todos os cantos. Keiko colocou uma das mãos sobre os olhos e exclamou:

"Botan eu acho que encontrei!".

"Keiko você está dizendo que encontrou o meu acompanhante?" – Perguntou Botan esperançosa, cheia de lágrimas nos olhos.

"Não, mas acho que encontrei o coração do oceano!".

Um tapa pode ser ouvido e antes que Keiko tivesse a chance de gritar alguém o fez primeiro.

"Háááááááááááá´!" – Um grito estridente tomou conta do andar, a pessoa gritava da porta aberta e Botan e Keiko apenas tiveram chance de tapar os próprios ouvidos.

"Olá Ane!" – Exclamaram as duas em uníssono, achando que isso de alguma forma faria com que o gênio de Ane, a encarregada pela limpeza do andar, se acalmasse. É claro que ambas sabiam que isso era uma coisa impossível.

"O que as duas cabeça de vento acham que estão fazendo? Queriam desbravar o mar vermelho, é isso?" – Perguntou Ane com chamas nos olhos.

"Na verdade estávamos tentando encontrar alguém decente para ir à um jantar de negócios com a Botan. Mas como você mesmo pode ver, nosso esforço foi em vão". – Terminou Keiko tristemente.

"Esse mar de papel foi uma tentativa para te achar um acompanhante?" – Perguntou Ane, incrédula.

"Sim, mas parece que eu tenho um péssimo faro para homens". – Concluiu Botan colocando uma das mãos no queixo em sinal de rendição.

"Bom, se é para um jantar assim tão importante por que não contrata um?" – perguntou Ane tentando adentrar o local.

"Por favor, traga o meu com batatas fritas!". – Falou Botan sorrindo. _'De onde tirou essa idéia afinal? Não se compra homens por aqui.'_

"Eu quero o meu junto com uma taça de sundey de morango". – Falou rindo Keiko. _'Mas que absurdo'. _

"Estou falando sério! Não acredito que duas pessoas tão bem informadas como vocês não saibam disso!" – As duas continuaram rindo, mas o tom de voz que Ane usou não era de brincadeira; parecia realmente que ela estava falando séria e isso as atiçou.

"Do que você esta falando?" – Perguntaram as duas em coro, se esgueirando em cima da mesa.

"Estou falando da Enterprise, uma loja que trabalha com acompanhantes. Você descreve a pessoa que gostaria que a acompanhasse e eles a mandam para você. Eles são muito distintos e bem organizados, mas... cobram caro pelos serviços".

"Você está brincando com a minha cara não é?" – Perguntou Botan, apreensiva.

"Não, eu estou falando sério. São apenas acompanhantes mesmo e eles o escolhem de acordo com a sua necessidade. Eu fui lá com uma amiga minha". – Concluiu, triunfante.

"E o que você está esperando?" – Gritou Keiko saltando da mesa. "Nos dê o endereço dessa fada madrinha agora mesmo. Por que para a Botan o problema não é dinheiro e sim homem!".

Ane escreveu o endereço do local em um papel que pegou no chão e o entregou a Botan que imediatamente saiu correndo com Keiko sendo arrastada pelo braço. Elas sabiam que esse local era o poço dos desejos que precisavam no momento para não perderem de vez por todas aqueles que poderiam ser seus maiores sócios no ramo.

O ruivo estava a rodar os olhos com o papo que sua acompanhante estava tendo com algumas amigas.

'_Eu detesto reuniões de colégio, será que essa mulher é incapaz de arrumar alguém por conta própria para vir perder tempo aqui?'_

O ruivo passeava os olhos ao redor e via vários casais na reunião. Sua acompanhante, no entanto, parecia estar muito feliz, certamente por conta da maioria das mulheres no local estarem olhando para o ruivo.

'_Por que eu não trouxe meu laptop? Talvez com ele eu estivesse fazendo algo útil'._

"Gostaria de alguma coisa Kurama?" – Perguntou a jovem docemente a ele.

"Não querida, muito obrigado". – Respondeu educadamente o ruivo, arrancando vários suspiros de um modo geral. _'Droga, qual é mesmo o nome dela?'._

"O Kurama trabalha como químico. Foi bastante difícil o fazer estar aqui a uma hora dessas!" – Falava a jovem se enchendo de si mesma e pelo ruivo que estava ao seu lado.

"Não se preocupe, umas poucas horas não farão sentirem minha falta". – Como de costume o ruivo continuava a responder docemente. _'Tudo bem que eu recebi quase o dobro por ter que perder a minha tarde aqui. Mas eu tenho uma prova de física amanhã e estou perdendo a aula de hoje. Será que isso não termina nunca?'_

"Ele fica no meio de coisas estranhas o dia inteiro...".

O ruivo apenas consentiu com um sorriso. – _'Isso é forma de descrever meu trabalho? E, para falar a verdade, estou no meio de coisas estranhas esta tarde inteira, o que por acaso está me fazendo repensar o por que de estar aqui! Eu realmente deveria ter terminado aquele relatório...'._

O ruivo procurou mais uma vez por alguém no meio daquele grande número de mulheres que o fitavam. _'Será que não existe ninguém com algum QI por aqui para conversar comigo?'._ – O ruivo acabou por rodar os olhos mais uma vez e se deparou olhando para o próprio relógio_. 'Calma, apenas mais 40 minutos..._'.

"Botan, acho que achamos!" – Exclamou Keiko duas horas e quarenta minutos depois de saírem do escritório.

"Essa é a terceira vez que você diz isso". – Falou Botan, desanimada "Eu sabia que a gente tinha que ter virado a primeira direita naquela esquina perto do cruzamento. Ou será que era à esquerda antes dele? Ou então ter dado a volta? Oras isso não importa, a questão é que não estamos em lugar algum!".

"Quer fazer o favor de parar de reclamar? Nos já chegamos".

"Chegamos? Onde, onde?" – Botan falava, procurando e olhando para os lados desesperada.

Keiko apenas apontou para frente, ao certo era esse o local. Uma loja distinta, de cores amenas e bem acima da fachada uma placa simples com o nome da loja: Enterprise...

"É, pelo jeito é aqui mesmo". – Falou Botan olhando a fachada da loja.

"Vamos entrar!". – Falou Keiko com os olhos brilhantes. "Essa é a grande chance de encontrar o amor da minha vida!".

"Isso é uma loja de acompanhantes e não de namoro à distância".– Botan falou, destruindo no mesmo segundo toda a alegria da amiga.

"É por isso que você não arruma ninguém". – Falou Keiko, sendo surpreendida por um tapa da amiga que a fez cair no chão.

"Vamos, se recomponha, estamos aqui a trabalho!".

"Certo, vamos nessa!". – Keiko se levantou como em um passe de mágica, se recompondo instantaneamente e começou a adentrar a distinta loja junto com a amiga.

'_Kami, será que realmente estamos no lugar certo?'_ – Perguntava Botan para si mesma enquanto cruzava a porta do local.

"Sejam bem vindas!". – Exclamou com um sorriso a recepcionista posicionada atrás do balcão.

"Boa tarde" – Respondeu Botan, ainda fitando os lados da loja. Realmente era uma loja muita bem apanhada, com ótima decoração: simples e distinta. Nada do que realmente esperava.

"Esta é a agência de acompanhantes? É que fomos indicadas por uma amiga" – Falou de uma vez Keiko, já que Botan estava extasiada.

"Perfeitamente, senhorita. Nós fornecemos acompanhantes para eventos, sejam eles sociais ou informais. Mas o que as senhoritas desejam?". – Perguntou educadamente a recepcionista com a súbita aproximação de Botan.

"Eu preciso de um homem bonito, de preferência loiro, inteligente, com um QI acima de 140, que consiga falar mais que duas palavras a respeito das minhas pernas, culto e que saiba se portar impecavelmente em um importante jantar de negócios". – Botan finalmente parou para respirar _'Pronto, falei logo de uma vez. Agora é só esperar ela dizer que essa pessoa que eu pedi simplesmente não existe'._

A recepcionista começou a digitar no teclado que estava a sua frente e Keiko mal respirava após Botan ter despejado tantas palavras assim de uma vez.

"O que vocês está pensando, Botan? Não existe ninguém desse jeito, sua louca! É por isso que você está sempre sozinha!" – Keiko começou a reclamar descontroladamente assim que retomou a respiração.

A recepcionista, no entanto, continuava de frente para o computador até que fitou a face de Botan que já estava a sua frente tentando decifrar o que ela tanto digitava.

"Acho que encontrei o seu acompanhante. Só tem um problema". – Comentou em um sorriso.

"Ele não existe!". – Exclamaram as duas em uníssono.

"Não é isso... Tenho certeza de que temos a pessoa certa para acompanhar a senhorita". – Falou, ainda com o mesmo sorriso no rosto.

"Olha só, dinheiro não é o problema!" – Exclamou Botan, se debruçando sobre o balcão.

"Fico feliz em saber desta informação, senhorita, afinal a companhia dele não é muito barata".

"Então não é esse o problema?" – Botan já não conseguia entender mais nada. _'Afinal, se esse homem existe e o problema não é o dinheiro... Qual será?'._

"Desculpe, mas eu não estou entendendo. Qual pode ser o problema?" – Perguntou Keiko, se apossando dos pensamentos da amiga.

"Ele é ruivo, senhoritas". – Falou ela com um sorriso no rosto.

"Quêêêêêê?" – O grito estridente das duas ecoou pelo local.

"O acompanhante que nos temos nesse perfil é ruivo e o que a senhorita solicitou é loiro e já que dinheiro não é o problema, tenho certeza que a senhorita não irá se importar com esta pequena diferença de perfil e irá pagar o valor pela companhia dele". – Assim que a jovem terminou de falar os olhos de Botan cerraram para a mesma que estava a sua frente.

"E de quanto estamos falando?" – Perguntou Botan, receosa. _'Quanto será que mais esse delinqüente irá me custar?'_

"800,00 Dólares, cerca de 87568,00 Iens". – No mesmo instante em que a jovem terminou de falar, Botan começou a ter um ataque de risos.

"Cê deve tá brincando né? Ele é feito de que para custar essa fortuna?" – Botan perguntou incrédula. _'Afinal 800,00 Dólares é muito dinheiro'_.

"Desculpe, senhorita, mas é o preço a pagar pelas qualidades que solicitou. Ele é uma pessoa incrível, tenho certeza de que não fará a senhorita passar vergonha". – Concluiu com um sorriso.

"Vamos logo, Botan, pague de uma vez por esse homem que é a única salvação para as nossas vidas". – Falava Keiko, desesperada, sacudindo Botan pelos ombros de um lado para o outro.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu pago!". – Gritou Botan já tonta.

"E para quando a senhorita precisa dele?" – Perguntou a recepcionista.

"Depois de amanhã". – Botan respondeu diretamente e os olhos da recepcionista se fixaram nela por alguns instantes.

"Um momento que eu vou verificar a agenda dele".

"Como assim verificar agenda?" – Exclamou Botan impaciente.

"Desculpe, mas geralmente os serviços são marcados cerca de um mês antes do evento. Tenho que verificar a disponibilidade dele".

Botan e Keiko quase enfartaram nos minutos seguintes. Certamente deveriam ter previsto isso, afinal de contas um lugar como este, com pessoas como estas sendo disponíveis, é de imaginar que tenham a agenda cheia.

"As senhoritas estão com sorte, ele teve a agenda bastante ocupada, mas parece que o compromisso que ele tem para essa quinta ainda não foi fechado". – Falou fitando as duas jovens a sua frente.

"E o que isso quer dizer?" – Perguntou Botan quase pulando sob o balcão.

"Quer dizer que ele foi solicitado, mas ainda não foi efetuado o pagamento pelo mesmo".

"Então?". – Perguntou Keiko pulando em cima do balcão.

"Ele será da primeira que efetuar o pagamento". – Falou com um sorriso irônico no rosto.

Os olhos de Botan e Keiko se fixaram uma na outra por alguns instantes como se uma estivesse querendo adivinhar os pensamentos da outra. Ambas começaram a falar baixo uma com a outra como se estivessem cochichando e movimentos com as mãos e a cabeça começaram a serem vistos. Parecia que as duas estavam no meio de uma discussão contida. E, finalmente minutos depois de ter se iniciado aquilo que mais se parecia com uma dança ou algo do tipo, as duas se voltaram para a jovem atrás do balcão.

"Nós pagamos!". – Pularam literalmente em cima do balcão.

"Meus parabéns, senhoritas, tenho certeza de que estarão em ótima companhia. Agora, por favor, queiram me passar o endereço do local e o horário em que ele deve se apresentar na quinta".

O ruivo olhou mais uma vez para o relógio, parecia que finalmente poderia se livrar do seu fardo.

"Me desculpe, querida, mas está na minha hora". – Falou se levantando e se aproximando da jovem que o acompanhava. A mesma o retribuiu com olhos tristes.

"Entendo... Muito obrigada por você ter vindo!".

"Imagine, isso não foi nada".

Algumas jovens que a acompanhavam estavam deslumbradas pela cena. Afinal de contas, não sabia que a amiga tinha tal poder de sedução para conseguir fisgar um partido daqueles.

"Eu agradeço pela companhia, senhoritas, mas sinto ter que me ausentar agora". – O ruivo terminou sua despedida tocando de leve com uma das mãos no rosto da jovem e saindo a passos lentos do local, deixando várias que estavam lá aos suspiros.

Assim que o ruivo saiu, começou a se dar conta de que, no final das contas, tinha perdido praticamente toda a sua tarde. _'Droga, agora ainda vou ter que inventar uma história para aquele velho maluco por causa do meu atraso no laboratório'_. – Falou, rodando os olhos só de imaginar a cena, até que se deu conta de uma coisa... Ele falou em tom de voz baixo, levando uma das mãos a cabeça tocando na franja de seu cabelo:

"**Eu passei a tarde toda chamando aquela maluca de querida... Mas qual é mesmo o nome dela?"**

_**Continua...**_

_**Comentários:**_

Bom pessoal aqui estou eu me arriscando em YuYu Hakushô, tenho que admitir que esse foi o meu primeiro amor por isso estou dando o melhor de mim para fazê-lo.

A Botan acabou saindo mais louca do que eu queria, mas acho que isso só a deixou mais engraçada. XDDD

Eu sei que o kurama não apareceu muito, mas prometo uma participação especial dele no próximo capitulo.

Eu até tento fazer drama...(Acho tão bonito aquelas histórias que te fazem chorar .) mas só consigo fazer cenas engraçadas não sei o que acontece comigo?

Essa fic é dedicada a Madam Spooky minha Diva... Eu sei que nunca chegarei aos pés dela, mas nada me impede de continuar tentando.

Espero que todos tenham se divertido e se esta fic for digna de algum review por favor, eu gostaria muito de ter a honra de lê-los e respondê-los.

Muito obrigada a todos e até o próximo capitulo. o/


	2. Chapter 2

Garoto Vitrine – Capitulo 2.

**Notas da autora:**

_Ola pessoal! Está é meu primeiro fic de YuYu Hakushô,esta é uma fic Ua com person's em OCC. Espero que gostem está bastante divertido. Este fic é dedicado a minha Diva Madam Spooky!_

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de YuYu Hakushô não são meus. Por que nos dia em que os ganhar de presente o Kurama será o personagem principal e terá um romance com a Botan. u.u

**Casal protagonista:** Kurama & Botan.

_**#Garoto Vitrine #**_

Por: Lyra Kajin

Revisora: Madam Spooky.

_**#Capitulo 2.#**_

O relógio marcava 17:42.

"Muito bem, Keiko, vamos resolver esse impasse de uma vez por todas. Agora!".

"Eu concordo, Botan, afinal isso tem que acabar uma hora". – Respondeu Keiko com os olhos fixados à frente.

"Com qual desses vestidos eu devo ir, Keiko?" – Falou Botan já com os olhos embargados, desmoronando em cima das peças.

"Eu continuo com aquele vestido preto com o dragão dourado".

"Você tem certeza disso, Keiko?" – Perguntou, fitando a peça nas mãos.

"Mas é claro que sim, ela tem tudo o que você deve demonstrar hoje... Delicadeza, elegância e força! Afinal, não é qualquer uma que consegue vestir um desses". – Falou se sentando ao lado da amiga.

"E eu, Nitta Botan, uma das sócias da mais conceituada agência de modelos de Tóquio sou a pessoa perfeita para usá-lo!" – Falou se levantando e começando a rodopiar em cima da cama com o vestido em mãos.

"Que tal a minha querida sócia começar a se arrumar? Caso contrário vai acabar ficando sem acompanhante". – falou Keiko, sorrindo quando Botan parou subitamente seus rodopios e desmoronou em cima da cama.

"Mas..." – Começou Botan com os olhos arregalados.

"Mas o que?" – Keiko sabia que isso não era um bom sinal.

"E se ele for um maníaco, assassino, lunático e tarado?" – Perguntou Botan, em pânico, saltando da cama para o chão. "É melhor eu levar um canivete!".

"Botan!" – Keiko deu um grito segurando a amiga pelos braços e a sacudindo. "Botan, ele não é maníaco e a parte do tarado não estava na descrição pessoal dele".

"Mas Keiko..." – Botan ainda tentou retrucar.

"Mas nada. Para o banheiro! Vá tomar seu banho e cuidado com o cabelo, não temos tempo de arrumar ele de novo!". – Keiko já bufava ao terminar as palavras.

"Ok... mamãe". – falou Botan, se dirigindo ao banheiro.

"Mamãe é a sua..." – Antes que Keiko pudesse terminar sua adorável frase a campainha da casa tocou.

A primeira atitude de Keiko foi olhar para o relógio. 18:12.

"Keiko, muito cuidado. Se for um maníaco não o deixe entrar!" – Gritou Botan do banheiro enquanto Keiko se aproximava da porta. "Deve ser o Koiji, mate-o para mim está bem?" – Terminou as gargalhadas.

"A única pessoa que eu vou matar aqui vai ser você, sua..." – Keiko abria a porta enquanto gritava com Botan no banho e nem se preocupou em ver quem poderia estar do outro lado dela antes.

"Boa noite". – Falou em tom calmo.

"Boa..." – O rosto de Keiko corou no mesmo instante. '_Deuses, essa não é a voz daquele lunático do Koiji_'. "Noite". – Terminou de falar, se virando e se deparando com um par de olhos verdes a sua frente.

"Nitta Botan?" – Perguntou sem compreender a reação da jovem_. 'Mais uma louca não!'._

"Quem... gostaria?" – Perguntou Keiko, ainda sem encontrar as palavras.

"Kurama, acho que tenho um jantar as 19h00min e como me deram um endereço de residência, imaginei que devesse chegar mais cedo". – Concluiu com um ligeiro sorriso no rosto. '_Essa ai está mais perdida do que eu'._

"Sim, é claro!" – Keiko quase gritou ao voltar do transe. "Ela está terminando de se arrumar, queira entrar, por favor". – Falou dando espaço para que o mesmo adentrasse o local.

Ele acenou positivamente em sinal de respeito e adentrou a casa. Era uma bela casa, muito bem decorada, o que o ruivo pode perceber ao passar seus olhos rapidamente pela sala. '_Pelo menos tem gosto'_.

"Por favor, queira se sentar, eu vou lhe buscar um suco". – Keiko nem se quer deu tempo a Kurama de responder se queria ou não o suco e saiu imediatamente para a cozinha.

"Eu agradeço pelo suco". – falou o ruivo baixinho quando a jovem já havia saído da sala sorrindo.

Assim que chegou à cozinha, Keiko precisou de alguns instantes para pegar o suco. Mal acreditava no que tinha acabado de adentrar a casa. Um rapaz de longos cabelos ruivos muito bem tratados, olhos imensamente verdes, que por acaso não pareciam lentes, vestindo uma bela calça social com um blazer impecável preto por baixo de uma tradicional blusa branca que provavelmente deveria ser de linho. _'Ele está impecável_!' – Concluiu Keiko, ainda abismada, voltando com o copo de suco em mãos.

O ruivo na sala estava sentado _'Apesar desses móveis serem muito bem colocados e de ter uma boa decoração, pela recepção imagino que você não seja assim tão responsável quanto tenta aparentar ser_'. – O ruivo pensava, fitando os lados. Ouvia passos, mas eles pareciam vir de duas direções opostas a que estava.

"Aqui está" – Falou Keiko, entregando ao ruivo o copo de suco.

Mesmo com a jovem ao seu lado, o ruivo ainda ouvia passos.

"Keiko não acredito que você deixou esse incompetente do Koiji entrar nessa casa...".

Falava Botan, já apontando na sala envolta em uma toalha de banho e com uma toca plástica na cabeça. A jovem, desligada como sempre, nem se quer havia notado a presença do jovem ruivo na sala, que fitou a aparição da mesma pelos cantos dos olhos '_Agora tenho certeza de que ela é louca'_. Keiko olhava pra a amiga buscando palavras, mas as mesmas não conseguiam nem sequer chegar a sua boca.

"Olha só, eu já falei que não quero nada com você será que você é burro mesmo ou está só fingindo?" – Quando Botan finalmente se virou sentiu seu coração parar e todo o seu corpo congelar em segundos. _'Deuses esse com certeza não é o Koiji'._

"Botan, este é o seu acompanhante, Kurama". – Falou Keiko perante o silêncio mortal da amiga.

"Boa noite, Nitta Botan". – Falou o ruivo, fitando-a de cima a baixo envolta na toalha com um meio sorriso no rosto. _'Pode ser completamente louca, mas pelo menos é bonita'._

Não houve resposta pelo lado da jovem. Ela apenas continuou ali parada, vendo o ruivo sentado a sua frente e sua amiga ao seu lado. O olhar dela se desviava de um para o outro. _'Botan você está na frente dele apenas de toalha'. _

"Háááááááááá´". – Botan deu um grito e saiu correndo em direção ao quarto, seguida de Keiko _'Eu não acredito que ele acabou me vendo assim'_.

"Botan, espera ai!"

O ruivo, no entanto, continuou na sala vendo as duas jovens saindo às presas e começou a rir quase que descontroladamente. '_Pelo menos sei que vou me divertir esta noite'_.

"Keiko... ele é o... o meu..." – Botan andava de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto se lembrando do rosto do ruivo.

"Botan, ele é seu acompanhante".

"Mas... mas ele me viu assim!" – Falou, fazendo um bico.

"Talvez se você tivesse se arrumado mais cedo nada disso tivesse acontecido".

"Mas... é que...".

"Sem mais, Botan, já são 18:30 e você ainda está com uma toalha enquanto aquele ruivo lindo que nos custou 800,00 dólares para te acompanhar está impecável". – Keiko falou de uma vez, deixando a amiga sem ação.

"Ele está mesmo bem arrumado?" – Perguntou Botan, descrente.

"Ele está perfeito". – Concluiu Keiko com uma piscadela. "Agora se arrume logo antes que ele nos cobre pelos minutos que ficou te esperando".

Keiko acenou positivamente para a amiga e saiu do quarto em seguida. Chegando à sala, o ruivo sorria, mas desta vez ao celular.

"Estou trabalhando, não tenho culpa se você trabalha de dia".

"Poxa vida, você sempre trabalhando... Vai ficar louco assim, sabia? Pior do que isso, vai ficar careca e vai crescer uma espinha enorme bem no meio dessa tua cara de mauricinho".

"Tudo isso por uma bebida? Já sei, perdeu tudo no jogo!" – falou o ruivo rodando os olhos.

"Que jogo o caramba, é que é um saco sair para beber só com o Kuwabara! Você sabe muito bem que só sai briga e a velha fica querendo ir junto, ai não dá né?".

"Já que é assim, por que todos não enchemos a cara amanhã? – Falo o ruivo, fitando Keiko ao lado na sala "Não tenho nada marcado, você nunca tem nada à noite mesmo e o Kuwabara... Ah, esquece o Kuwabara!" - falou o ruivo, olhando para o relógio.

"Então tá fechado, Kurama, amanhã a gente vai beber até cair no chão e os cachorros lamberem a nossa cara!".

"Bom, se esse é o seu tipo de diversão, Yusuke, para mim tudo bem, mas pode esquecer a parte do chão e dos cachorros".

O ruivo desligou o celular e pode perceber que, atrás de si, a jovem louca, antes vestida na toalha, se aproximava. Ao virar para trás pode vê-la em um belo vestido preto, bastante justo ao corpo, o que muito valorizava suas formas, e que era transpassado por um enorme dragão dourado. Ela tentava manter um ar sério, mas, provavelmente lembrando-se de momentos atrás, não conseguiu evitar corar um pouco quando o viu. Seus cabelos caiam soltos pelas costas e uma parte do colo da mesma.

"Então, vamos?" – Perguntou Botan, tentando manter o ar sério e intelectual.

"É claro, mas acho que você estava mais à vontade na toalha". – Comentou o ruivo sem se alterar, ficando de pé.

Botan parou por alguns instantes, fitou a face de Keiko e em seguida a do ruivo que parecia ter dito a coisa mais natural do mundo; voltou a olhar para Keiko que lhe gesticulava alguma coisa que não conseguia compreender.

"Escuta aqui... O que é que você está pensando ao dizer isso, heim seu... seu..." – Botan apontava com o dedo indicador para o rapaz, se aproximando furiosa dele_. 'Como ousa falar assim comigo. Será que você não sente o cheiro do perigo?'._

"Acompanhante". – Acrescentou o ruivo sem delongas. "Pode me chamar de Kurama. Como é um jantar profissional, imagino que venha a manter mais as aparências".

Botan rodou os olhos e antes que pudesse pensar em uma boa resposta, foi lançada para fora da casa por Keiko, que ainda gritou alguma coisa referente ao horário do jantar.

"Hei, Keiko, a chave do meu carro!" – Botan gritou, batendo na porta. '_Não acredito que me deixou aqui sozinha com esse maníaco metido a intelectual'._

"Sinto muito, mas acho que deveríamos ir no meu carro". – Falou o ruivo no mesmo tom calmo de antes. Ele havia observado toda a cena de Botan à porta. Ela parecia que tinha sido despejada pelo marido ou algo parecido.

"E eu posso saber por que você acha isso, ruivo?" – Botan perguntava rodando os olhos.

O ruivo apenas sorriu com o tom irônico da jovem.

"Bom, por se tratar de um jantar de negócios e por você ter me contratado, ao certo são pessoas que prezam muito os bons costumes e, apesar de estarmos no século 21, vivem mantendo regras do século 19. Devem se valer muito pela aparência, por isso você pediu para que eu estivesse impecável e está usando este vestido. Além disso, nada mais normal e convencional do que o homem da relação guiar o carro". – o ruivo terminou com um sorriso. Sabia, afinal, que tinha vencido a jovem. Botan rodou os olhos mais uma vez e bateu intensamente com o pé direito no chão. Fitou o ruivo com seu sorriso de vencedor e bufou.

"Tudo bem, mas e se você tentar algo mais comigo além do jantar?" – Perguntou Botan, olhando diretamente para os olhos dele_. 'Agora você não me escapa, ruivo!'_

"Terminado o jantar, eu te trago em casa. Até porque você não pagou para isso". – Kurama falou calmamente, já seguindo para a rua.

"Pera ai o que você quis dizer com pagou?" – Botan gritou, correndo atrás do ruivo.

Durante todo o caminho até o restaurante Botan foi explicando como o ruivo deveria se portar e que tipo de gente eram o Jiriah, as pessoas com as quais iriam jantar. Agora era o ruivo que não agüentava mais ouvir a voz da jovem. Quando Botan se fez parecer que começaria toda a explicação mais uma vez, Kurama não suportou.

"Botan"

"Nitta Botan, por favor". – Falou, quase perdendo o fôlego. _'Afinal quem você pensa que é para me chamar pelo primeiro nome?'_

"Tudo bem, Botan" – Falou sorrindo "Eu compreendi da primeira vez que você falou".

"Se compreendeu, por que não me disse nada?" – perguntou furiosa.

"Talvez por que você ainda não tenha me dado à oportunidade". – Comentou com o tom de voz sempre calmo.

"Você sempre tem resposta para tudo?" – Perguntou, rodando os olhos mais uma vez. Afinal, era o primeiro homem que conseguia tira-la do sério tão rápido.

"Na verdade tenho"

"Húr" – Deixou escapar ao ser contrariada mais uma vez.

"Outra coisa: quando você roda os olhos e chuta o chão, balança as mãos ou suspira muito fundo, é um sinal de que você foi contrariada e de que está perdendo a sua linha sabia?" – Kurama perguntou, já adentrando o estacionamento do restaurante.

"E eu posso saber como você sabe de tudo isso?" – Perguntou, meio revoltada, meio desconfiada. _'Será que ele é paranormal?'_

"Enquanto você desfilava, eu fazia a faculdade de psicologia". – Falou o ruivo já parando o carro. Botan saiu em seguida, antes mesmo de Kurama. "E então, qual vai ser a nossa desculpa?" – perguntou, trancando o carro e fitando o restaurante.

"Desculpa? Para que?" – Botan estava desnorteada, afinal estava no jantar mais importante de sua vida com um estranho que, apesar de bonito e impecável, era um psicólogo paranóico.

"Estamos quase 10 minutos atrasados". – Fitando o relógio.

"Droga, droga!" – Botan exclamou, começando a correr com o ruivo sendo literalmente arrastado por ela.

Logo um dos garçons foi guiando o casal até a mesa na qual, de longe, se podiam identificar três pessoas: um senhor que aparentava cerca dos 60 anos e dois jovens que deveriam ter mais ou menos a mesma idade que Botan e Kurama. Ambos seguiam para a mesa onde com certeza já haviam sido anunciados.

'_Pense, Botan, pense!_' – Botan seguia de braços dados com o ruivo, tentando imaginar uma saída para o atraso, no entanto seu corpo estava trêmulo e suas mãos geladas. _'Kami, o que eu vou fazer?'._

Eles já se aproximavam da mesa e o ruivo conseguia sentir nitidamente as mãos trêmulas e frias de Botan ao seu lado. Apesar de estar de blazer, a mão da jovem estava tão fria que passava instantaneamente por suas vestes. _'Se continuar assim vai ter um troço antes de chegar à mesa'._

Enfim chegaram à mesa, os sorrisos nitidamente voltados para eles, aparentando que todos aguardavam uma explicação. Mesmo que Botan tentasse pensar em algo para falar, parecia que as palavras sumiam em sua boca. O ruivo ainda fitou a jovem mais uma vez. _'Perdida'._

"Sentimos imensamente pelo atraso... Mas fui forçado a trocar meu par de meias três vezes porque não estavam combinando!" – Falou o ruivo com calma e sutileza, arrancando sorrisos das pessoas à mesa que logo sinalizaram para que eles se sentassem.

Botan sorriu em seguida e se sentou ao lado de Kurama, tentando ao máximo transparecer normalidade. _'Não acredito que ele me salvou com uma desculpa dessas?'_

"Tenho que dizer que Nitta Botan é muito mais bonita pessoalmente". – Falou o senhor em sorrisos, o que fez Botan acordar de seus pensamentos.

"É muita gentileza, Senhor Jiriah" - Botan respondeu quase que automaticamente, suas mãos tremiam, seu coração estava acelerado e ela estava a ponto de ter um colapso.

"Estes são meus filhos que vieram para me fazer companhia e você?" – Perguntou fitando Kurama.

"Shuuichi Minamino, noivo de Botan. É um grande prazer poder lhe conhecer pessoalmente, ela está me falando deste jantar a mais de um mês!" – Sorrindo.

"O que?" – Botan respondeu automaticamente, sem nem ao menos pensar antes de falar. _'Quem você pensa que é para falar isso de mim?'. _

"Não tem com que se preocupar, querida... "– O ruivo falou, batendo de leve no braço dela em sinal de negação. "Eu tenho certeza de que eles a acharam encantadora!". – O ruivo deu um leve sorriso a jovem, por sorte o deslize passou despercebido.

O jantar seguiu com vários sorrisos por conta do ruivo e do Sr° Jiriah, que insistiam em contar inúmeras piadas à mesa. Parecia que o ruivo tinha caído nas graças da família. Botan tentava se manter o mais natural possível, no entanto ela não conseguia fazer isso muito bem. Apesar dos sorrisos, estava tão temerosa com o comportamento do ruivo que acabou se esquecendo de seus próprios movimentos.

Deixou o talher cair no chão.

"Droga". – Falou baixinho, com o olhar extasiado.

"Não se preocupe, Botan, eu peço outro para você" – Kurama se pronunciava educadamente e nem sequer deixou a jovem pegar o que ela tinha derrubado no chão.

Derrubou a taça de água em cima da mesa.

"Eu sinto muito" – Falou, desesperada, vendo a água tomar uma pequena parte da mesa.

"Pelo menos eu não estou sentindo mais calor". – Comentou o ruivo com um sorriso, mesmo após ser o maior prejudicado com a queda do copo.

Desequilibrou-se ao sair da mesa e quase caiu no chão após tomar três taças de vinho.

"Há!" – Exclamou, já se preparando para o impacto no chão.

"Tudo bem, Botan?" – Perguntou o ruivo, segurando-a com os braços.

Nesse momento Botan se deu conta do quanto o ruivo era bonito ficando tão perto dele. É claro que Keiko já tinha dito isso a ela, porém ela nunca admitiria um fato desses nem sobre tortura.

O ruivo ainda a segurava _'Garota estabanada desse jeito, ela vai estragar esse jantar e colocar a culpa em mim'_. Pensou ao ver os olhares sobre eles vindos da mesa.

"Ainda bem que eu tenho carteira de motorista!" – Falou em tom irônico e em seguida tudo já tinha voltado ao normal.

"Obrigada". – Botan falou baixinho, já se recompondo. _'Droga de acompanhante perfeito! Eu deveria ter escolhido alguém com mais defeitos... Mas como poderia saber que essa pessoa existia de verdade?'._

Tirando tais incidentes, o jantar aconteceu em um tom bastante tranqüilo e normal. Havia vários sorrisos sempre a mesa e o patriarca da família Jiriah parecia bem interessado na agência após Botan ter explicado nos mínimos detalhes como ela costuma atuar na cidade e da influência que tem em geral, tanto no ramo da publicidade como em afins.

"E então, Minamino, você não têm nenhuma opinião a respeito?" – Perguntou o patriarca interessado na resposta do ruivo.

"Eu só tenho voz fluente dentro de um laboratório ou como um psicólogo de modelos traumatizadas. Fora disso nem ao menos sei combinar o cinto com o sapato, até por que até hoje não entendi por que eles têm que estar combinando." – O ruivo fez uma feição de desentendido _'Por que eu dei meu nome verdadeiro para ele?'_ E Botan mal acreditava que ele havia conseguido mais uma vez sair de uma situação com tanta classe.

Ninguém presente na mesa sequer suspeitou de toda a armação. Kurama havia se portado perfeitamente durante todo o jantar, todas as gafes partiram por conta de Botan que graças aos esforços do ruivo foram perfeitamente contornadas. Assim que o jantar terminou, juntamente com todas as negociações informais, os Jiriah aparentavam uma grande satisfação e essa sensação foi confirmada com o pedido para que um advogado dos mesmos fosse a agencia de Botan no dia seguinte para que pudessem fechar contrato. Botan sorria de orelha a orelha e mal sabia o que fazer com tamanha felicidade, nem ao menos parecia se lembrar de agradecer.

"Nós ficamos muito felizes com essa decisão. Podem ter certeza de que Botan é uma pessoa extremamente competente e nunca irá decepcioná-los". – O ruivo falou, sorrindo e agradecendo enquanto beliscava Botan nas costas de forma que ninguém podia ver.

"Será uma grande honra para a Galaxi trabalhar junto com os senhores!" – Falou Botan, sendo acordado do sonho com o beliscão.

Os Jiriah se foram com promessas de um novo encontro em breve e da certeza do advogado no dia seguinte. Botan ainda sonhava acordada enquanto passavam a passos lentos pelo bar. _'Eu consegui! Como posso ser tão incrível e fantástica desse jeito?'._

O ruivo, no entanto, ficou a observar Botan que certamente estava se vangloriando do feito e isso ele concluiu pelo estado alucinógeno em que ela se encontrava. Se aquilo fosse uma cena de filme, certamente ela estaria voando agora em direção ao infinito tamanho seu ego. '_Aff'_. – Pensou o ruivo rodando os olhos. _'Pelo menos essa noite já terminou e posso voltar para casa'._

"Muito bem, parece que a noite foi um sucesso, então posso te deixar em casa. Meu trabalho já terminou, afinal". – Disse Kurama, feliz por ter conseguido, apesar dos pesares, concluir a noite com sucesso _'Garota desastrada. Se fosse por você tudo teria ido pelos ares'._

"Do que você está falando, ainda são 22h30min." – Botan falou em total desagrado olhando para o relógio.

"Meu trabalho era te acompanhar no jantar e pelo que eu posso ver ele já terminou" – Kurama disse, olhando para os lados quando percebeu Botan se sentando em uma cadeira no bar logo ao seu lado.

"Tem toda a razão, ruivo, por dizer que seu trabalho era me acompanhar no jantar... no entanto eu paguei por você o equivalente a uma noite inteira e até onde eu sei a noite só termina a 00h00min" – Botan falou, triunfante, fazendo um sinal para o relógio, com um sorriso sapeca no rosto. "Então você é meu por mais uma hora e meia". – Terminou com uma piscadela para o ruivo que a fitava incrédulo.

Kurama terminou por suspirar ao lado da jovem que já fazia o pedido de duas bebidas._ 'Droga, apesar de ser extremamente atrapalhada parece que é inteligente o suficiente ao concluir que eu devo ficar'. _O ruivo suspirou enquanto se aproximava do balcão do bar.

"E eu posso saber o que você quer de mim nesta uma hora e meia?" – Ele perguntou, se sentando ao lado dela.

"Que tal me acompanhar na bebida?" – Botan disse já tomando um gole. Entregou o outro copo ao ruivo já aparentando um estado muito mais feliz e estabanado do que o normal.

"Eu dispenso, mas se quiser me pagar um suco eu posso te acompanhar". – Ele apenas voltou o copo de bebida para a jovem.

"Você não bebe, ruivo?" – Botan já terminava o primeiro copo.

"Até bebo, mas em outras ocasiões, não quando estou trabalhando". – Disse, seco.

"Que interessante, ruivo" – Tomou um gole do copo que era inicialmente dele.

"Kurama, não ruivo". – ele a repreendeu, tomando um gole de suco. '_Quem ela pensa que é para ficar me chamando de ruivo desse jeito?'. _

"Como queira, RUIVO" – Repetiu mais uma vez em alto e bom som, fazendo Kurama olhar para ela com um olhar de negação que Botan mal conseguiu distinguir. Ela já tomava o terceiro copo.

Haviam se passado mais quarenta minutos e Botan já estava na terceira garrafa de saquê, depois de ter tomado cerca de oito doses da bebida anterior que Kurama nem sequer chegara a saber qual era, mas que pelo cheiro ele suponha que era whisky ou algum derivado.

"Essa sua garota bebe muito mesmo, não acha que é hora de fazê-la parar?" – Perguntou o barman, aparentemente preocupado com a situação em que Botan se encontrava.

"Quem sabe se ela desmaiar eu serei poupado da conversa dela no caminhão de volta?" – O ruivo falou, tomando um gole de água.

Eram 23h35min e Botan ainda permanecia de pé, se é que se podia chamar aquele estado de em pé. O ruivo rodava os olhos só de se lembrar que era ele a companhia dela_. 'Se eu for embora, posso ligar para a casa dela avisando que está aqui para que alguém com a paciência de Athena possa vir buscá-la'._ – O ruivo acabou se recriminando por pensar desse jeito. _'Que tipo de pessoa eu serei se fizer isso?'._

"Feche a conta desta criatura abençoada pelos deuses, por favor, e não dê mais nada a ela". – O ruivo falou ao barman que acenou positivamente enquanto Botan ainda tomava aquela que seria sua última garrafa de saquê da noite.

Em seguida o ruivo pagou a conta e se voltou para Botan, segurando-a por um dos braços.

"Muito bem, sua pequena alcoólatra, hora de ir para casa".

"Eu vou... com você... ruivo?" – Botan perguntava, se aproximando dos lábios dele.

"Sim, vai se prometer se comportar". – Falou, afastando o corpo dela e pondo-a de pé, dando alguns passos.

"E o que eu vou ganhar... se me... comportar?" – As palavras saiam embargadas da boca de Botan junto com um sorriso totalmente malicioso. Ela fitava o ruivo de cima a baixo.

"Uma grande xícara de café bem forte". – O ruivo falou, já saindo do restaurante com ela.

Com alguma dificuldade e em meio a alguns murmúrios inaudíveis, conseguiu colocá-la dentro do carro. Deu a volta e, ao colocar o cinto de segurança nele mesmo, saiu com o carro do local. Vinte minutos depois, estavam na frente da casa de Botan. Como qualquer bêbado, ela já tinha apagado ao seu lado. O ruivo colocou ambas as mãos no volante, tocando a cabeça com os dedos. _'Eu não acredito que ela realmente apagou'._ Ele ainda tentou acordá-la, chamando e dando alguns toques nela e nada. Só então se deu conta de uma coisa: _'Como eu vou adivinhar onde essa maluca colocou a chave da casa?'_ O ruivo rodou os olhos desesperado.

"**Eu deveria ter deixado ela naquele bar". **

_**Continua...**_

_**Comentários:**_

Esta fic é dedicada única e exclusivamente a minha diva Madam Spooky... Espero que este capítulo esteja do seu agrado, afinal ela é sua mesmo!

Pessoal, agradeço a todos que leram e mandaram reviews pelo primeiro capítulo.

A Botan sempre acaba fazendo essas cenas... Ela é um verdadeiro desastre em pessoa. XDD

Coitado do Kurama vai enlouquecer com a presença dela na sua vida, mas isso eu acho que já deu para perceber né?

Prometo mais surtos por parte da Botan e muito mais cinismo por conta do nosso amado e idolatrado Kurama.

E não se esquecem de que estarei muito feliz em ler e responder reviews é claro, se esta fic for digna deles.

Muito obrigada, e até o próximo capítulo o/


	3. Chapter 3

Garoto Vitrine – Capitulo 3.

**Notas da autora:**

_Ola pessoal! Está é meu primeiro fic de YuYu Hakushô,esta é uma fic Ua com person's em OCC. Espero que gostem está bastante divertido. Este fic é dedicado a minha Diva Madam Spooky!_

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens de YuYu Hakushô não são meus. Por que nos dia em que os ganhar de presente o Kurama será o personagem principal e terá um romance com a Botan. u.u

**Casal protagonista:** Kurama & Botan.

_**#Garoto Vitrine #**_

Por: Lyra Kajin

Revisora: Madam Spooky.

_**#Capitulo 3.#**_

"Ai, ai, ai!" – Botan resmungava antes mesmo de abrir os olhos. "Aquele ruivo maldito... Só pode ter sido culpa dele... Eu sabia que ele iria acabar me embebedando! Mais que droga!"

Botan se remexia na cama com uma das mãos a cabeça devida tamanha ressaca em que estava _'Eu deveria ter imaginado que ele tinha algum defeito! Droga!'_. Enquanto ela começava a se sentar na cama pode perceber ainda de olhos fechados que alguém havia entrado no quarto, devido aos passos que estalavam dentro de sua cabeça.

"Keiko quer por favor andar mais devagar a minha cabeça está estalando!"

"Eu sinto muito te dizer bela adormecida às avessas, mas eu ainda não aprendi a voar"

Aquela voz ecoou como um trovão por dentro da cabeça já sacudida de Botan e o pior, aquela com certeza não era a voz da Keiko. Antes que Botan pudesse formular algum pensamento em sua cabeça, como o de costume começou a despejas as palavras que chegavam a sua boca o mais rápido possível.

"O que você está fazendo no meu quarto seu maníaco tarado!" – Ela gritou finalmente abrindo os olhos e vendo o ruivo a sua frente com uma bandeja na mão.

"Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou um maníaco tarado e em segundo é você quem está no meu quarto".

Kurama falou calmamente fazendo Botan olhar ao seu redor. _'Ei! Este aqui não é o meu quarto'._

"Muito bem! Seu tarado, lunático e assassino o que foi que você fez comigo? E como eu vim parar aqui?". – Botan começou a gritar dentro do quarto quando viu a figura do ruivo se aproximar de si.

"Você apagou depois de beber demais da conta na noite passada dentro do meu carro, e como não me deixou muitas alternativas, eu tive que trazê-la para a minha casa, e acabei por te colocar no meu quarto que é aonde você está agora". – Kurama falou calmamente depositando uma bandeja nos pés da cama a onde Botan estava.

"Muito bem e a onde estão as minhas roupas?"

"Se der uma olhada em si mesma verá que ainda está com a roupa do jantar sinal de que eu nem se quer cheguei a despi-la, o máximo que toquei em você foi para carregá-la até aqui".

Botan parou e olhou para si mesma por alguns instantes e percebeu que o ruivo falava a verdade... _'Maldito! Agora eu estou bancando a idiota!'_. Kurama acabou sorrindo vendo a situação constrangedora na qual a jovem estava, o rosto de Botan se contorcia imaginando o que ela poderia dizer, enquanto isso o ruivo continuava a observando.

"Creio que em uma situação dessas um muito obrigado viria a calhar". – Kurama comentou se afastando e dando as costas para Botan já fazendo menção de sair do quarto.

"Não era sua obrigação fazer isso". – Botan comentou vendo o ruivo se afastando.

"Até pensei na possibilidade de jogar você no meio da calçada, mas não achei que era muito correto" – Ele comentou se voltando para ela e fazendo um ar de indiferente.

"Como é que você ousa me dizer isso..."

"Se não te incomodar muito que tal tomar o seu café para que eu te deixe em casa e possa pegar a minha terceira aula?".

"Está me expulsando?" – Botan falou cruzando os braços, sentada em cima da cama.

"Não, mas como você mesma disse isso não é meu trabalho e se começar a ser terei que te cobrar..." – O sorriso sarcástico do ruivo despontou em seu rosto.

"Você é um idiota, insano e psicótico!" – Ela gritou com ele, o que fez ele sorrir ainda mais.

"20 min." – Ele falou antes de sair e fechar a porta deixando Botan sozinha dentro do quarto.

"Seu idiota!" – Ela gritou mais uma vez, no entanto ele já tinha saído. "Como ousa falar uma coisa assim para mim... afinal eu sou Botam, posso ter o homem que eu quiser e tenho que suportar uma pessoa tão antipática assim que eu mesmo contratei para que ficasse do meu lado."

Kurama permaneceu na sala com uma série de livros em mãos. _'É um belo dia para chegar atrasado na aula'_ – Pensou enquanto a porta do quarto se abria.

"Eu quero que me deixe no meu trabalho!" – Ela falou arrogante se aproximando a passos lentos do sofá a onde o ruivo estava.

"Já disse que farei o favor de lhe deixar em casa" – Ele respondeu calmo e sem se alterar perante a arrogância da jovem.

"Se me arrastou até aqui o mínimo que pode fazer é me deixar aonde eu quero." – Botan já argumentava bufando.

"Já que você quer ficar no seu trabalho eu te deixarei lá, mas não se incomode com o que as pessoas vão pensar..." – O ruivo falou indiferente já aguardando a reação da jovem.

"Me incomodar? Do que você está falando?" – Perguntou confusa

"Bom, você vai chegar no trabalho com o vestido que usou ontem para sair comigo, isso é um sinal de que você não dormiu em casa e eu pelo menos nunca acreditaria na desculpa que você vai dar para ter passado a noite na minha casa e mais exatamente na minha cama."

Botan ficou mais uma vez sem ação perante as palavras do ruivo. _'Como pode alguém tão bonito ter sempre tão bons argumentos? Será que eu nunca faço a coisa certa?'_ – Ela se perguntava mentalmente vendo o ar calmo e sereno que ele exalava. Ele tinha razão e o que a mais incomodava era que ela sabia disso.

"Então vamos logo e me deixe em casa."

Depois de alguns segundos Botan não havia achado uma frase que não a fizesse parecer idiota e bom... Esta era a que melhor lhe havia calhado.

"Você sempre tem que ter a ultima palavra?" – Perguntou Kurama sorrindo. "É interessante o quanto orgulhosa você é!".

"Pensei que estivesse atrasado?" – Botan argumentou tentando ignorar os comentários do ruivo.

"E estou" O ruivo falou já pegando uma pasta e saindo com alguns livros a mão.

Botan acabou por o seguir pelo corredor do prédio aonde morava, se sentindo a pessoa mais ridícula deste mundo por ter desmaiado bêbada dentro do carro do ruivo e ter passado a noite na casa dele, logo uma pessoa com o nível social dela... _'A Keiko vai me matar!_'- Pensou já fazendo a imagem da figura da amiga, não que a companhia fosse um saco, para dizer a verdade ele era lindo e sedutor demais, com certeza se o jantar teve algum êxito foi por causa dele e não por ela, mas nunca iria admitir isso para aquele ruivo lindo e inteligente, com certeza Botan preferia a pena de morte a isso.

Passaram-se quase 20 min em que o ruivo se limitava a guiar o carro e nem se quer olhava para o lado aonde Botan permanecia em um silêncio quase fatal.

'_Deuses, como ele pode me ignorar desse jeito? Eu estou bem aqui ao lado dele e ele nem se quer me diz alguma coisa, a final quem ele pensa que é? Pêra ai o que eu estou pensando eu não preciso que esse ruivo convencido fique prestando atenção em mim, eu o paguei para que ele fosse a minha companhia e nada além disse vamos Botan acorde!'_

"Que faculdade faz?" – Ela soltou em meio ao silêncio vendo o ruivo parar em um sinal.

"Engenharia química"

"E está muito atrasado hoje?"

"Eu perdi as duas primeiras aulas, não é nada demais." – O ruivo respondia calmamente as perguntas da jovem ao seu lado, mas ele se limitava a não observá-la.

"Obrigado por cuidar de mim".

Botan soltou meio sem jeito e o ruivo se surpreendeu com a atitude da jovem. _'Pelo pouco que eu estive com ela não creio que ela seja da pessoa que se dá ao luxo de agradecer'_

"Disponha". – Ele respondeu seco a olhando um pouco de lado.

"Sei que não era seu dever fazer isso, mas não se preocupe eu irei recompensá-lo quando chegar em casa"

"Eu espero que sim, afinal não me causou tanto trabalho atoa".

Botan ficou surpreendida com a resposta do ruivo. _'Bem feito isso é para você parar de dar trela para esses ruivos, lindos que se acham!'_. Depois de alguns instantes que percebeu o que ele havia dito momentos anteriores.

"Espere ai, você está me chamando de estorvo! Como ousa me dizer uma coisa dessas?"

Botan literalmente gritou no ouvido de Kurama que por pouco não acabou batendo no carro da frente.

"Você está louca?"

"Quem você acha que é para me chamar de louca? Seu ruivo metido a besta!"

"Escuta aqui eu não lhe chamei de nada é você quem está falando essas coisas!"

"Então quer dizer que além de tarado você não tem palavra não é?"

"Escuta aqui você sempre tem esses surtos ou será que é efeito da ressaca que você tomou ontem?" – Kurama acabou soltando já irritado com a gritaria repentina de Botan dentro do carro.

"Escute aqui fique sabendo que eu não sou nenhum tipo de alcoólatra!"

"Quem diria... Pelo jeito que se portou ontem eu acho muito difícil de acreditar"

"O que está querendo dizer?" – Botan perguntou o fitando furiosa.

"Estou querendo dizer que uma mulher que não consegue parar em pé e que acaba desmaiando por que bebeu em demasia não me parece muito sóbria"

"Escute aqui seu... seu... oras seu, seu!"

"É isso que leva a bebida perda total da memória parcial." – O ruivo concluía as frases calmo ates que Botam pudesse ter consciência de suas próprias palavras.

"Isso não está acontecendo comigo!" – Botan bufava com a serenidade do ruivo.

"Sei..." – Ele, no entanto continuava a respondendo com desdém.

"Sabe coisa alguma você não passa de um cínico, arrogante!" – Ela gritou fitando-o de lado e vendo a face dele que não parecia nem um pouco abalada. '_Um cínico arrogante lindo de morrer... Por Athena o que é que eu estou fazendo em um carro com um homem tão maravilhosamente irritante desses?'_

"E você de uma bêbada" – respondeu ele rapidamente.

"Por qual motivo eu fui contratar uma pessoa assim tão cheia de si para se passar por meu noivo?" – Ela falou alto de mais com a raiva ainda em seus pensamentos nem se dando conta do que acabara de dizer.

"Certamente por que estava me procurando a muito tempo mais não sabia que eu existia correto?" – Perguntou ele com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

"É claro, como eu poderia imaginar que alguém com as suas qualidades e lindo de morrer fosse existir na face da terra..." – Ela respondeu ainda achando que as palavras não haviam saído de sua boca quando ouviu um riso mais do que provocante ao seu lado.

'_Por favor diga que eu não disse isso alto! Por favor diga que eu não disse isso alto! Por favor diga que eu não disse isso alto!_'

"Pare esse carro imediatamente que eu quero descer!" - Botan gritou a frase se virando para o lado de Kurama aonde foi pega por um sorriso dele. _'Como pode conseguir ficar ainda mais bonito?'_

Ele sorriu mais uma vez fitando a jovem ao seu lado. _'Apesar de ser bastante explosiva e impulsiva, você é bastante inteligente isso se pode notar com facilidade... É bastante estabanada, mas tem um ótimo humor, não deve ser má pessoa.'_ – Ele concluiu em pensamentos nos instantes em que ficou a fitá-la.

"O carro já está parado a alguns minutos na frente de sua casa".

Ele disse em um tom gentil que fez Botan se desarmar no mesmo instante. '_Como assim já estamos parados? Quando foi que esse carro parou?_' – Ela se perguntava incrédula perante a calma do ruivo e seu momentâneo estado lastimável.

"Pois bem!" – Ela disse mais contrariada ainda abrindo a bolsa e pegando a sua carteira, para ver o que havia dento dela, sorte que havia um pouco de dinheiro. _'Ainda bem que ele não me assaltou.' _– Pensou pegando as notas que ali estavam e jogando-as literalmente em cima dele.

"Aqui está! Isso deve cobrir minhas despesas e o tempo que perdeu sendo a minha babá!" – Ela disse furiosa saindo e batendo a porta do carro atrás de si dando a volta para entrar em casa de forma que acabou ficando na frente dele que a fitava da janela.

"Muito Obrigado." – respondeu serenamente como sempre "Se voltar a precisar de meus serviços sabe como me encontrar". – Ele comentou com um sorriso e entregando-lhe um cartão fazendo-a bufar mais uma vez.

"Eu agradeço mais uma vez, mas estou dispensando seus serviços de agora para nunca mais!" – Botan gritou e começou a procurar a chave de casa dentro da bolsa, quando finalmente a achou acabou se esquecendo do cartão do ruivo e o deixou lá. Agora se iniciava uma dura batalha entre Botan e a porta onde ela sempre perdia facilmente. _'Maldição abra logo sua porta idiota!'_

"Precisa de ajuda?" – perguntou Kurama vendo as tentativas inúteis de Botan e o placar de 10x0 para a porta.

"Não!"

Antes que Botan terminar a frase ela pode sentir o braço do ruivo passando ao lado e ficando atrás de si, seus dedos tocaram a maçaneta da porta e o leve toque de seus braços fez com que Botan se arrepiasse.

"Irá ficar ai o resto do dia." – Falou ele sem se importar com a frase anterior que ela havia tentado dizer.

Ele ainda permanecia atrás de Botan e ela podia sentir o perfume que exalava dele. _'Deuses da onde saiu uma criatura tão incrivelmente perfumada e arrogante desse jeito?'_

"Pron..." – Ele não conseguiu terminar a palavra.

"Eu já disse que não preciso de sua ajuda!" – Botan exclamou se apoiando na porta nem se dando conta do que na verdade o ruivo queria lhe dizer. "Ai!" - Foi a última coisa que saiu de sua boca antes de sentir seu corpo pendendo para trás em direção ao chão.

Ela já havia fechado os olhos se preparando para o barulho do impacto de sua cabeça contra o chão, era sempre a parte mais dura e resistente que ela possuía em todo o corpo o primeiro a tocar o chão. Felizmente ou infelizmente o barulho não veio.

"Agora além de bêbada você é suicida." – Ele falou segurando-a nos braços, ela nem se quer havia chegado ao chão, no entanto ainda permanecia de olhos fechados parecia que ainda aguardava o choque.

Ela abriu seus olhos lentamente e se deparou com o rosto de Kurama muito próximo do seu, ele a segurava os braços dele rodeavam suas costas e a cintura. _'Eu devo estar sonhando... ou então estou vivendo um constante pesadelo'_ , ele parecia olhá-la preocupada, certamente pelo tempo que ela permaneceu de olhos fechados. O perfume dele agora perecia inebriá-la tão perto ele estava de si, os olhos verdes a fitando ela chegou a pensar que se perderia neles_. 'O que eu estou fazendo nos braços dele?'_ – Foi a última coisa que conseguiu pensar até se dar conta da situação em que estava.

"Me solta seu tarado!" – Ela gritou e começou a se debater nos braços dele.

"Você só pode ser maluca eu estou te ajudando"

"Você não passa de um aproveitador de mulheres lindas e indefesas!"

"Escute aqui eu não sou um aproveitador e em hipótese alguma você é uma mulher indefesa." – Ele disse colocando-a em pé e a soltando em seguida.

Botan ainda em estado de choque com o coração acelerado pelo toque do ruivo e agora com o cheiro dele em si levou alguns segundos para se dar conta do que ele tinha dito.

"Saia agora da minha casa!"

Ela gritou já enxotando literalmente Kurama batendo a porta atrás do mesmo e se recostando nela pelo lado de dento. Ela acabou por se sentar ali mesmo e levou uma parte de seu vestido até seu nariz. _'Agora o cheiro dele está grudado em mim!_'

O ruivo ouvira a porta bater atrás de si enquanto algumas pessoas o fitavam devido a gritaria de segundos atrás. Certamente eram vizinhos pois estavam a porta das casas certamente imaginando que realmente ele seria um psicopata, tarado. Ele deu um levo sorriso e acenou para as pessoas que aguardavam uma explicação.

"Me desculpem, ela está muito nervosa com a proximidade do casamento."

Ele falou calmo e com um olhar que convenceu todos os vizinhos que ali estavam e de quebra ainda arranjou alguns conselhos para ter muita paciência e calma com a jovem noiva. Ele entrou no carro e seguiu com ele até um sinal a cerca de um quarteirão de distância aonde teve que parar, ele ficou alguns poucos segundos em silêncio até que começou a rir descontroladamente. _'O que tem de bonita e inteligente tem de louca!''_

Botan permaneceu por alguns minutos em tudo o que lhe havia acontecido desde que o ruivo havia entrado na sua vida _'Ele deve ser completamente louco!'_ – Ela analisava toda a situação e de como ele havia se portado no jantar e em todo o tempo após ele, ele havia cuidado de si, mesmo que isso não fosse uma obrigação.

Botan tomou um banho rápido, trocou de roupas e seguiu com seu carro em direção ao trabalho. Ela mal tinha colocado os pés dentro da agência quando foi surpreendida, por Keiko e seu interrogatório. Não que isso não fosse esperado, mas ela imaginou que ela conseguiria ao menos colocar os dois pés dentro do prédio primeiro.

"Muito bem eu liguei umas cem vezes para a sua casa ontem a noite e você ainda não tinha chegado. Quero que me conte tudo em detalhes. Para onde é que você carregou aquele ruivo e o que fez com ele?" – Keiko literalmente estava arrastando Botan para dentro do escritório das duas.

"Keiko quer parar com isso?" – Botan perguntou nervosa com o afobamento da amiga.

"Me diga o que você fez com aquele ruivo?"

"Como pode achar que eu fiz alguma coisa com ele?" – Botan perguntou indignada.

"Botan eu te conheço!" - Keiko falou rodando os olhos, já conhecia a fama da amiga.

"Como assim me conhece? O que você está achando que eu sou Keiko?" – Botan achava absurda cada palavra que a amiga pronunciava.

Antes que Botan começasse seu discurso a respeito de sua personalidade, Keiko a cortou, sua expressão havia mudado e ela parecia ter se lembrado de algo muito importante.

"Antes que comesse a contar todos os detalhes sórdidos eu tenho um recado" – Ela comentou dando uma piscadela para a amiga.

"Como assim detalhes sórdidos?" – Botan tentou retrucar, mas foi completamente ignorada.

"A secretário de Senhor Jiriah ligou mais cedo hoje e ela disse que ele pretende não apenas fechar negócio para uma temporada, mas que está planejando nos ter como uma de suas firmas exclusivas..."

"Exclusividade para os Jiriah? Nossa eu nem acredito..."

"Parabéns Botan você deve realmente os ter impressionado!" – Keiko comentou sorrindo.

"Será que você se esqueceu que é amiga de praticamente uma diva!" – Botan concluiu triunfante.

"Deixe-me terminar de dar o recado!" – Keiko falou cortando Botan e tendo novamente a atenção dela continuou. "Me parece que vai ter uma grande reunião com várias empresas e o Senhor Jiriah a convidou para que participasse como uma convidada dele, mas me parece que a cidade para a tal reunião ainda não foi escolhida..."

"Eu não posso acreditar, vamos estar no meio de muita gente Keiko podemos elevar a nossa empresa, isso será a jogada de nossas vidas!"

"Mas tem um detalhe!"

"Por favor Keiko com tais noticias o que pode ser um mero e insignificante detalhe em nossas vidas?"

"O Senhor Jiriah exige a presença do seu noivo, parece que ele se agradou muito da conversa do ruivo não é?"

Botan parou por instantes, parecia que o ar havia lhe faltado com a recente notícia.

"O que ele quer?" – Perguntou ela descrente.

"Ele quer a presença do seu noivo" – Keiko repetiu sem compreender.

"Não... Por favor tudo menos isso..."

Botan falou atordoada, parecia que o sangue havia parado de correr em suas veias _'Não eu não vou suportar esse ruivo... Como posso chamá-lo depois de tudo o que ele fez comigo?'_ – Botan sabia que as coisas não tinham acontecido bem dessa forma, mas ela se recusava a pensar que Kurama no final das contas havia cuidado dela como muitos de seus casos nunca haviam feito.

Keiko se aproximou um pouco dela para ver se a amiga estava bem devido ao rosto pálido que ela apresentava. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar alguma coisa sentiu um aroma do que pareciam algumas rosas exalar do corpo da amiga.

"Que perfume delicioso é esse Botan?"

* * *

"Minamino você perdeu as duas primeiras aulas hoje, está com algum problema?" – Uma bela jovem de cabelos pretos e curtos perguntou para Kurama enquanto estava sentada ao seu lado. Já era quase meio dia e as aulas estavam terminando.

"Não se preocupe foi apenas uma inconveniência momentânea, nada para se preocupar" – Ele respondeu no tom gentil e a jovem sorriu para ele ficando ruborizada.

Kurama logo começou a arrumar suas coisas para que pudesse ir embora, havia dormido bem pouco ou melhor, não havia dormido a noite inteira por causa do trabalho que acabou tendo que levar para casa_. 'Garota louca'_ – Acabou sorrindo sozinho ao se lembrar do surto da jovem logo pela manhã e da desculpa que havia dado para os vizinhos dela na hora em que foi embora devido ao escândalo que a mesma fez.

Antes que pudesse pegar suas coisas em cima da bancada seu celular começou a tocar, ele fitou o número no visor, no entanto não o reconheceu.

"Alô"

"Ruivo?"

"Kurama." – Retrucou ele já tendo reconhecido a dona da voz.

"Aqui é Nitta Botan. Uma das sócias dá..."

"Eu sei quem você é. Por que não me diz o que quer?" – Kurama falou cortando literalmente Botan da conversa.

"Hunf!" – Ela chiou do outro lado da linha o que fez o ruivo rir.

"Eu sabia que sentiria saudades, mas nunca pensei que em tão pouco tempo". – Ele disse em um tom de voz irônico o que deixou Botan ainda mais irritada.

"Precisamos conversar a respeito de negócios ruivo" – Ela disse tentando não demonstrar sua eminente irritação com ele.

"Kurama" – Ele retrucou mais uma vez.

"RUIVO!" – Ela falou ainda mais alto parecendo uma criança fazendo birra.

"Por que não me diz logo e acabamos de uma vez com isso?"

"Por que não fecha essa sua grande boca e anota o endereço do meu trabalho seu grande... irritante!" – Botan respondeu já totalmente alterada, o que fez ele sorrir.

Ela passou o endereço e pediu que procurasse por ela imediatamente assim que chegasse. Ela fez todos os pedidos necessários e indiferentes da situação ao ruivo que anotou o endereço e nem se quer ouviu mais de duas palavras depois disso que Botan havia dito. Concordou que a veria e que conversariam a respeito de negócios e por final acabou deixando falar qualquer coisa até que se cansasse. Assim que desligaram Botan teve a certeza de que estava vermelha de raiva, devido ter que encarar mais uma vez pessoa tão irritante. Se aconchegou em sua cadeira e suspirou podendo sentir o cheiro de Kurama que ainda permanecia em si.

"**Maldita hora em que entrei naquela loja!"**

_**Comentários:**_

Olá pessoal eu sei que demorei um pouco para postar , mas final de ano é meio complicado: Estudar para o vestibular, começar em um novo trabalho, fazer matrícula na faculdade... Em fim eu sei que desta vez eu realmente demorei, mas ai está mais um cap espero que todos gostem!!! E não se esqueçam dos comentários certo???


End file.
